how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Magician's Code - Part Two
Recap After the birth of Lily and Marshall's baby, Ted talks to Robin about how he wants a family. She encourages him to go after the one who got away, Victoria, saying that he always sabotages himself by choosing women he knows he has no future with and that she was the only girl he ever dated with the potential to be "The One." He gives her a call and invites her to MacLaren's and arrange to meet at 1:30 P.M. When she arrives, she is in a wedding dress. Victoria tells him that today is her wedding with Klaus, but she has always had Ted in the back of her mind. If he wants to drive off into the sunset with her, now is their chance. After deliberating with the gang, he takes her into the car, seemingly to drive off into the sunset with her. However, he tells her "I was left at the altar and it almost killed me. You're someone's fiance, and I have to respect that," and says he's going to drive her back to the church. Once he gets near the church, he sees flashbacks of Victoria, and drives past the church, where Ted and Victoria hold hands and drive off into the sunset. Meanwhile, Quinn and Barney plan a romantic getaway to Hawaii. However, in Barney's suitcase is a box which he refuses to open, due to "The Magician's Code." "The Magician's Code" is a code taught to Barney by his former magic teacher who said "A Magician should never reveal his greatest tricks." Barney and Quinn get held up by security. As the security guard questions Quinn, he asks her what is her occupation - to which she says she is unemployed. She says she wanted to surprise Barney when they were on they're vacation, saying she quit stripping just for him. Afterwards, Quinn is told she can leave but Barney must stay, but Barney tells her to wait and that he will finally reveal the magic trick. After an elaborate magic ploy, it is revealed that in the box was an engagement ring, which he uses to propose to Quinn. She accepts. They run off to tell the gang, and Barney and Robin are left in the room alone. He apologizes if this may be kind of weird for her, but she says she's happy for them. Then there is a flash forward to Barney's wedding day, and when Ted walks into the bride's room, it is finally revealed to be Robin. Continuity *Barney's love of magic tricks is a recurring element throughout the show. *In , Victoria mentioned that she is getting engaged to Klaus. *Robin mentions Stella and Zoey, two of Ted's ex-girlfriends. *In one of the flashback scenes, Marshall's Fiero is seen, and the song - is being played in it. *Stella left Ted at the altar in . *Making a sign as a result of something someone did was first referenced in . *During the flashback of Marshall stapling himself, Ted can be seen eating a sandwich. "Eating a sandwich" is Ted's way of telling his kids that they were smoking marijuana. Gallery The Magician's Code Part One 01.jpg The Magician's Code Part One 02.jpg The Magician's Code Part One 03.jpg The Magician's Code Part One 04.jpg The Magician's Code Part Two 05.jpg Barneyswedding.jpg The Magician's Code 8.jpg Robin bride..jpg The-Magicians-Code-.jpg Marshall Lily Marvin 06.png Marshall Lily Marvin 05.png Marshall Lily Marvin 04.png Marshall Lily Marvin 03.png Marshall Lily Marvin 02.png Marshall Lily Marvin 01.png Barney and Quinn.png Barney TheMagiciansCode.png Barneys Kittypartment.png Ted and Marvin.png Victoria-Wedding-Gown.jpg Sunset.jpg For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category:The Magician's Code - Part Two images. Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Marshall kissed Barney when he was congratulating him for his commintment. *In the photos sequence, Marshall doesn't have his eyes closed, as seen in . *During the engagement scene when the camera pulls back to show the entire table, you can see that the guards foot dissapears even though it's past one of the legs. This due to the fact that a person was under the table to push the flower up so an image of the scene was placed between the table legs to provide the illusion. Allusions and Outside References *When Barney returns home, Quinn states that his bedroom was too " ". Music *The Wind - Other Notes * , who plays Guard #2, is an actual magician. Guests *Becki Newton - Quinn *Frances Conroy - Loretta Stinson (voice only) * - Mrs. Matsen * - Mr. Flanigan *Ashley Williams - Victoria *Lance Barber - Guard #1 * - Guard #2 *Ithamar Enriquez - Guard #3 *Peter Gannon - Mr. McIntee *Christopher Carroll -Mr. Drury *Kelly Connolly - Zelda Podcast Featuring Craig Thomas, Chris Harris and Sue Federman. Reception This episode, along with , was viewed by 8.49 million people. http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/05/ratings-news-15th-may-2012.html Donna Bowman of the gave the episode a B, stating that much happened in the episode even if there were contradictions along the way while the outcomes of certain events are attempts at misdirection. http://www.avclub.com/articles/the-magicians-code,73636/ 's Michelle Profis stated the episode does not leave anything for the audience to contemplate before the next season but left some emotional moments such as the baby being named after Marshall's father. http://tvrecaps.ew.com/recap/how-i-met-your-mother-season-7-finale/ Ethan Alter of gave the episode a C-. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/the-magicians-code-part-2.php Robert Canning of gave the episode 8 out of 10. http://tv.ign.com/articles/122/1224685p1.html References External Links * * *